Twist of Fate
by hirokii
Summary: Just a normal typical day for John Egbert. His father is working late so he turns to his friends to keep him company. That was until an uninvited guest shows up breaking the normal daily routine that this boy had always followed. Kat/John , Dave/John Rating may change if ever.


**Haven't written any fics for a long time now but since I recently got addicted to homestuck I decided to make a Kat/John with slight Dave/John fic 3 I get bored during class a lot and then start writing drabbles well going on to the story. I'm not so sure how this will progress I guess depends on how my brain functions when I'm writing between class periods ahaha!**

* * *

**- ectobiologist began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:25—**

EB: hey dave you there?

TG: sup?

EB: well I'm pretty bored right now. wanna play a game or something?

TG: hold up there egderp you home alone again?

EB: uh… yeah. my dad has been working overtime nowadays! i've been eating nothing but pre-packed convenience store food man it's nasty!

TG: that ain't cool bro you better like go eat something that has like more cool in it! y'know like pizza n stuff.

EB: haha! How can pizza be cool when it's like totally hot!

TG: shut up egbert.

EB: well sorryyy! I'm not some cool rhyme-making whatchamacallit like you dave : (

TG: tch. whatever man. but seriously bro you've been getting totally skinny since I last saw you man as if you weren't skinny enough before.

TG: like

TG: girls would be

TG: jealous of

TG: your skinny ass, dude.

EB: eww dave that's gross!

EB: hehe..

EB: but yeah you're right. I should probably eat something else rather than this grub.

TG: totally. I could like give you some of bro's

TG: "Miracle" pancakes

TG: they're like totally great.

TG: it could knock you out with one bite man.

EB: . you're totally trolling me dave

EB: we both know your bro's pancakes are like.

EB: hells incarnate or something.

EB: …though the bitter taste starts to taste okay after a while don't you think so? :D

TG: …. You are so weird john.

EB: huh? what! it does!

EB: oh. Hold on someone's knocking at the… okay more like banging on the door downstairs brb first dave!

TG: hey! john! you better get some cool protection or something you never know. hey?

TG: JOHN.

TG: goddamet egbert! get your ass back here!

**- ectobiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:21—**

TG: well fuck.

* * *

John got up from his seat to attend to the rather rude guest outside his living quarters.

'_I wonder who could it be, what a prick banging on the door like that!' _

As John descended down the stairs the banging continued and got even louder with each step he took down towards the lower level.

John mentally facepalmed himself when he almost missed a step from all the hurrying he was doing which if he had missed the step might have led to pretty bad injuries.

Not that he wasn't used to injuries since he was quite rowdy as a child.

'_All those trips to the hospital and the bandages oh the memories_.'

He shook his head slightly then quickly got about his wits letting out a rather disgruntled sigh while picking up his pace when the banging hadn't ceased.

"I'm coming already! Stop banging on the door already geez!"

After what seemed like forever John reached the front door and proceeded to go for the doorknob.

'_Whoever you are I'm going to let you have a piece of my mind! Who goes around banging on people's front doors anyway?! That's like totally uncool and rude man!_'

John proceeded to twist the doorknob determined to scold whoever it was on the other side and know what his deal was. He turned the knob then swiftly opened the front door to prevent any more banging noises from being made.

"What do you want!-?!"

John jumped back away from his front door with a look of surprise written all over his face. Outside his door stood a figure wearing a smug expression. The man(?) had small horns on top of his head and what was most unlikely was the figure's skin color was gray.

'_I'm pretty sure it's not Halloween yet unless my calendar's messed up again. Maybe he's into cosplay or something?' _John began thinking of so much possibilities but his train of thought was interrupted when said man kicked the door open then stared right at him.

"I've come back for you fuckass."

'_Well no shit.'_

* * *

**There goes the first chapter~ Hope you guys liked it 3 I just absolutely love the relationship of both dave and karakat towards john ADGDFH 33 I'm sorry for it being so short but I only write when I'm bored during class XDD**


End file.
